


Souls of a Rainbow

by KichernEngel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Frisk is Gender Neutral, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can see souls, Robyn (OC), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KichernEngel/pseuds/KichernEngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on the surface couldn't be any better. After the monsters joined and spread their ideals, the world seemed to rest in a spot of peace. Of course not total peace. Y/n lived as a simple girl who owned her own bookstore until she met Toriel and Frisk. She then finds out more than she knew about souls with their help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Soul

Summer, the season where the birds were singing and the flowers were blooming and children were playing in the sun as they chased each other with squirt guns and water balloons. Nothing could feel as good as sitting in the shade with a cold drink in hand. Which sucked because you were stuck inside, working. Working where? A bookstore. You worked at a bookstore. _Book It!_ was what it was called. You had named it last minute when you were told you could name it as a child. Of course, your Grandmother had thought it was cute and named it that anyways. After she passed, you became the proud owner of Book It! 

Which is where you stood now, ringing up three books as the girl in front of you stared excitedly at the books in your hand. Her blue eyes shined with curiosity as you handed her the second, third, and fourth books of the _Warriors_ series. She squealed giddily as you handed them to her and took the card her mother handed you. After finishing that you watched as the mother dragged her daughter out of the store, her small face already buried in the book. Days like today made you smile.

It wasn’t every day you got to see a girl’s soul shine bright with joy. To see her soul shine briefly as the color formed a deep purple. She must have really struggled with reading to turn from a blank canvas to a soul of Perseverance so quickly. A smile stretched across your lips. How cute kids could be.

The door chime rang gently as the door was pushed open, another small child walking in. Why so many kids today? The child smiled at you, their brown short hair swaying lightly as the door was pushed open again. This time a large, fluffy monster walked in. A goat monster to be exact. She smiled at you. “Welcome to _Book It!_ How may I help you?” You asked. The child began moving their hands in a way you assumed was sign language. The woman noticed your confusion and smiled. “Frisk, my child, they don’t understand.” The child immediately stopped and grinned, a faint blush on their face.

“We were actually looking for Astronomy books. Would you happen to have any in stock?” You nodded and stepped from behind the counter. “Of course, follow me, please!” The child, Frisk, jumped happily up and down as they chased after you. “My child, there is no rush!” The woman laughed. You walked to the section labeled ‘Sciences’ and walked to the column ‘A’. “Astronomy. Anything specific you’re looking for?” You asked. Frisk shook their head sideways in thought. “Actually, would you happen to have any focused solely on stargazing?”

You pulled a book from the bookcase and handed it to her. “This is my favorite, it shows every little detail about stars, when you’re able to see them and their history.” Frisk cheered and bounced happily. “Thank you very much! Oh! My apologies, I am Toriel, it is a pleasure to meet you.” She bowed gently and Frisk followed suit. “I’m Y/n, it’s a pleasure to meet you Toriel.” You quickly rang them up. “Interested in the stars, huh?” Frisk nodded. “Well, they certainly are, but this book is for a friend of ours. He’s very interested in the stars and anything… to get him starstruck!” She giggled lightly. A grin split your lips and you laughed loudly. 

It wasn’t the cleverest pun but it was funny none the less. “Thank you and come again!” You chimed as you watched them leave. Frisk waved at you and smiled brightly. Their souls glowed red and you smiled. Determination huh? As the door slipped closed you walked over and switched the sign to closed.

Outside, the sun had already begun to set, covering the sky in a rainbow of color. You smiled and placed a hand over your own soul. Nothing could make you hate this moment; the breeze slipping in from the cracked window, the sun shining its dying rays across the sky, and the peaceful sound of birds singing, the color of flowers blooming, and the cheerful cries of children playing. Today was a good day.


	2. Returning Customers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and Frisk return to _Book It!_ to get more books, only for Toriel to find out Y/n knows of one of her friends.

_Book it!_ had become slightly more popular after Toriel and Frisk had visited last week, meaning you were ordering more books and were having to restock more often than before. Around 6 p.m it began to calm, leaving you an hour of peace before having to close. You nearly groaned as the bell on the door chimed, signaling yet another customer. The problem was that you were too tired to deal with another person or monster. 

You blinked in shock at seeing Toriel and Frisk again. Frisk waved as you stood, scrambling to help them. "Hello again! How can I help you both today?" Toriel giggled at the slightly disheveled mess that you had become after the crazy day you had. "I see you've been busy. Frisk and I wanted to look around again and pick up our friend yet another book." Toriel replied as Frisk took off towards the children's book and Toriel walked to the Astronomy books. Who were you supposed to help? Frisk or Toriel? Toriel would be a good first choice. 

Toriel was flipping through an older astrology book when you arrived, she seemed pleased with what she was finding. She smiled as you cleared your throat. "I think I should be okay to look here. Could you help Frisk find a book?" She asked, glancing between you and the books in front of her. "Of course! What kinds of books do they like?" Toriel nearly beamed at you. "Oh, they like fairytales! And... Thank you. Others usually assume they're a girl." Toriel smiled, closing the book gently. Oh so Frisk was gender neutral? 

"Of course. I'll go help them right away." Toriel smiled softly as you turned to hurry to where the children's book were. She sighed happily and returned to her book. Frisk sat happily in front of the shelf, running their finger across the colorful spines of all the books. You walked over and knelt down beside them. "Need some help there?" Frisk flashed you a bright grin and nodded, pulling two books out and showing them to you. They quickly set the books on the floor and pointed to you and then made a heart with their hands and pointed to the books. 

Were they asking what book you liked? 

You smiled and picked _The Lost Souls_ rather than _Double Bunny Patrol_. Frisk looked at _The Lost Souls_ and a nostalgic look fell over their face. "Frisk? Are you okay?" They startled at your voice but smiled up at you. They nodded and put the other book away, clutching _The Lost Souls_ in their arms. "Frisk? Are you ready?" Toriel called. Frisk smiled up at you and took your hand into theirs, pulling you to the front counter. 

Toriel stood waiting in front of the counter, smiling when they saw that Frisk was holding a book tightly to their chest. "Will this be all?" You asked as you took their books and scanned them. "You know, our friend really appreciated the book. So I wanted to thank you for helping us." Toriel commented. You paused in ringing them up and smiled up at her. "Of course it's my job. Besides you made it easy on what they liked." Frisk giggled and quickly signed to Toriel who also giggled. "Yes, Sans was even eager to show Alphys the book." 

You look up, handing her the receipt. "You know Dr. Alphys?" Toriel seemed shocked for a second that you knew Alphys. "I... yes, she was one of the monsters I met as we exited the Underground. I am quite surprised you know Dr. Alphys." Toriel looked to Frisk who tilted their head with a calm smile gracing their lips. "Yeah, I heard she wanted some volunteers for this thing she's doing." Toriel blinked at you before smiling. "Ah, the SOUL Project. Yes, I am aware of that. Are you volunteering?" Toriel asked, running a hand through Frisk's hair. "Yeah! I don't know many people who would volunteer so why not?" Toriel nodded, her smile widening. 

"Well, I wish you the best of luck!" Toriel chimed, leading Frisk to the doorway. "Thank you, come again!" You chimed. You glanced at the clock and whistled. That had taken a good chunk of time leaving the time at 6:57. Looks like it was time to close for today. You moved to the door and flipped the sign to _Closed_ and grabbed your purse. After quickly checking the store to make sure everything was in place, you turned the lights out and left. The lock clicked into place and you sighed softly. Time to see Dr. Alphys.

The only thing that made this ride more annoying was the fact you had to take the bus to the nearest stop to her lab. The woman in front of you kept cursing every time the bus drove past a pedestrian, so it became annoying really, really quick. You watched the town drive by as homes and workplaces turned into trees and stretches of grass. Soon enough you were in front of Alphys' lab. "Have a good evening." The driver called as you stepped off. "Thank you, you too!" He smiled and waved, closing the bus doors and driving to his next stop. 

You turned to the building and took a deep breath. The building was large with no visible windows, was white with just a neon above the door reading, " **LAB** " was bright and glowed red. Huh. Could this be any more intimidating? 

You sighed again and adjusted the purse strap on your shoulder. You steeled your nerves as your steps towards the automatic doors. Alphys couldn't be that bad, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so slow, it's more of a filler type to set the whole thing into motion!


	3. A New Friend and Tests?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n meets a possible new friend and goes inside of Alphys' lab

One step, that’s all it would take for those automatic doors to open. Why was this so hard? You took another deep breath and stepped forward. The doors slid open, revealing a waiting room. You weren’t expecting that. You walked in and looked around the calming room. Plants were placed on each table and beside each wall there was a magazine rack. What surprised you the most was the fact that there were only 5 other people here besides you. One girl glanced up from her overly large cell phone and smiled. You took the chance and sat beside her, maybe she would calm your nerves? 

_No scratch that. No interation-_

“You okay? You’re looking panicked.” It was the girl from before. She brushed some of her red hair behind her ear and patted the seat beside her. “You can…sit by me?” The confidence in her voice slipped with each syllable. 

_Sure why the hell not?_

You sat beside her and she sighed in what you guessed was relief. “So, I’m guessing you’re nervous?” She asked as she tucked her phone into her purse. “Yeah. Do you know what exactly we have to do?” She shook her head. “Whatever it is, I’m sure we’re fine. Don’t think we’re legally allowed to be guinea pigs.” She laughed. Yeah that didn’t help. “Sorry, I’m nervous too. But this is exciting! I get to know more about my soul!” You glanced at her soul. You could just tell her about it but something struck you as odd. You’d only seen this a few times, black cracks spanned out from the center of her soul. 

_That usually only happened to a soul that-_

“Hey are you okay?” You looked up at her and she was smiling sweetly. You looked back at her soul again and the black cracks were gone. Had you imagined them? “Yeah, I’m fine. So you have no idea what your soul is?” She shook her head. “I mean if being a wuss was one, I’d say that one would be my characteristic!” You snorted. “I’m kinda serious.” She giggled as she was rubbing her neck with an embarrassed smile. “Well, you’ll be surprised then.” She furrowed her brows and paused to ask but was stopped as the door opened. When they glanced around they realized they were the last two there. 

_How much time had passed?_

“Robyn?” The girl jolted in surprise. “One second please!” She called. She held a hand out. “I’m Robyn, it’s nice to meet you!” You smiled and shook her hand. “I’m Y/n.” The red head grinned and waved as she basically bounded over to the woman in a lab coat. The two quickly introduced themselves and then shut the door. Leaving you alone. You sighed and pulled out your phone, glancing at the blank screen. Who were you expecting to text you? Mom or dad? Eh Dad maybe but mom was probably still swamped in work. 

It took another ten minutes before your name was called. But instead of the usual woman, it was a small yellow dinosaur looking monster. “Y-Y/n?” She called, looking straight at you. You stood and waved. “Hi, pleasure to meet you, I’m Y/n.” She smiled as sweat beaded on her head. “I-I’m Dr. Al-Al-Alphys.” She smiled shyly as your smile widened. You got Dr. Alphys herself? “B-But! Please j-just uh… just call m-me Alphys.” You nodded and she visibly relaxed before jolting back up. “F-Follow me. We can… get… started?” You giggled at her shyness and nodded. 

She led you down a hallway to a metal door at the end of it. “F-First we’re going to… um… Do some tests to determine your base soul characteristic.” She led you to a machine inside the room. It looked like a CAT scan. “J-Just lay down and we c-can start! You’ll h-hear some humming… But d-don’t worry! I-I’ll keep talking t-to you!” You nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. As you laid down she smiled softly at you. 

“I-I’m going to go to the n-next room, okay?” You hummed in response and she took off for the next room. “O-Okay. I’m going to t-turn it on now, okay?” The machined began to hum and the bed moved towards it. 

You laid unmoving on the bed as the machine hummed. “We’re almost done.” She mused, the sound of typing being heard over the speakers. The humming slowed. “O-Okay. It’s going to… move you out now!” The bed shuddered before moving out of the machine. 

“O-Oh my! I-I’ve never se-seen this before!!” Your heart skipped a beat. Was that bad? You really didn’t want to hear any bad news. “I-I’ll be right there!” Alphys ran into the room and had a huge grin on her face. “I-I can’t believe it! Your b-base soul is PATIENCE! It’s su-such a lovely light blue.” You hadn’t expected that. Then again you worked in a bookstore where you sat quietly basically all day. “Th-That’s not the b-best part! You have a-already collected five of the seven characteristics!” You froze. You’d never heard of anyone in this day and age have more than three. Except... 

_You had **five** of them._

Alphys squealed in delight. “Pl-please! You have to let me d-do further research!!” She begged. “So please c-can we… exchange numbers?” You smiled and agreed. “We can do that. I’d be happy to help, Alphys.” 

Her smile widened and she gasped lightly. She hugged you, only to sputter in shock after and apologize. She paused and smiled again. “Thank you, Y/n.” 


	4. Café Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robyn invites you to go with her to a local café where you discuss how the testing went. To your surprise she brings up an old legend.

After a few more tests, Alphys was done. She excitedly reviewed the information she got and gasped in happiness with new readings. “T-Thank you so much Y/n!!” Alphys squealed as she led you out. “Of course, just text me whenever you need more readings to study.” She nodded eagerly and closed the door behind you as you entered the waiting room. 

The girl sitting in the waiting room glanced up as the door closed and she jumped up, smiling. “Y/n! How did yours go?” Robyn asked as she dashed over. You hadn’t expected to see her again in all honesty. “Mine went really good actually. How’d yours go?” Robyn grinned proudly and puffed her chest out. “I found out I’m full of KINDNESS. Plus, I developed INTEGRITY and JUSTICE somewhere down the line too.” 

She seemed pleased about this. “Actually, wanna go to the local café? We can become study buddies! Just… in a different sense since we’re the ones being studied!” You had to hold back a laugh as she seemed confused by her own wording. “Wait… did that make sense?” You shrugged. “Made enough sense, now let’s go to that café.” The ginger grinned and led you to the parking lot, glancing around. “Did you drive?” She asked, confusion evident on her face since there were no other cars besides hers. “Uh... no. I took the bus.” She grinned and waved anyways. “I can drive then! I promise not to be a creep.” You snickered at this and sat in the somewhat messy car. She muttered an apology under her breath about the state of her car. 

“By the way, sorry if this seems rude by my first car rule,” She looked seriously at you, her previously happy-go-lucky smile gone. “ _Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole._ ” She then turned her car on as Euro Pop emitted from her speakers. 

The drive had been oddly comfortable despite not understanding the German music that had been on for most of the ride. She parked in front of a small café that was nestled between a records store and an apartment. She quickly shut the car off and hopped out. “Come on they have the best macarons here!” You had to snort at this. You had just gotten in a car with a complete stranger and gone to a café in a town you weren’t familiar with. Smooth. 

“You comin’?” She asked as she held the front door open. “Yeah, sorry.” You walked in and the smell of freshly baked pastries filled your nose. Front and center in the display case were macarons, at least 20 different flavors. Robyn ordered eight of them. “Want anything? I’ll treat you?” She asked. “Yeah, I’ll just take a (favorite drink) and a (favorite flavor) macaron.” The cashier nodded and typed those also into the computer, hollering to the man beside her of the order. He paused for a second before grabbing everything. The cashier handed Robyn the box of macarons and smiled at you. 

“Your drink will be ready shortly, ma’am.” You thanked her and followed the ginger to a seat in the window. “So how did your testing go? Sorry, forgot to ask.” Robyn asked as she handed you your macaron and took a bite out of the passion fruit one she had in hand. “Oh mine went great actually.” 

She sat silently, urging you to continue. You had to laugh at her curiosity. “My base aspect is PATIENCE.” She rolled her wrist, taking another bite of the macaron. “You’re really curious what I am, aren’t you?” She nodded her head vigorously. 

“Well… would you believe me if I said I had _five of the seven?”_ She blinked at you for a second before snorting. She covered her mouth as she laughed heartily. She swallowed the bit of food in her mouth before wiping her mouth with a napkin. “I’d call you a liar. You and I both know most people only have about two or three these days. Besides, if you were that close to becoming one of the Kings, I’d be seriously impressed.” You rested your elbows on the table, resting your chin on one hand as the other brought your macaron to your lips. 

Her smile dropped and shock took its place. “ _Holy shit,_ you’re not joking.” You shook your head and stifled a laugh. She covered her mouth and sat back in her seat for a moment. She propelled forward and leaned closer to you over the table. “What five!?” She whispered excitedly. 

You held up your index finger. “PATIENCE.” You stuck up your middle finger, holding both fingers up. “INTEGRITY.” Your ring finger joined the other two. “PERSERVERANCE.” Your pinky was next. “JUSTICE.” Lastly, you thumb. “And KINDNESS.” She jumped lightly in her seat. “That’s so cool!!” She drummed her hands excitedly on the table. “You just need DETERMINATION and BRAVERY and you’ll become one of our Kings!” She whispered in her excitement. 

That’s true. There were only three known people in history who achieved having all seven aspects. Two of them lived at the same time, having been the duo who created the barrier that sealed the monsters underground. These Kings as they were called, were the ones that rose up in difficult times to guide the world. They became rulers of their time until they died. They literally ruled the world. Only three had ever existed. Legend told that when one of these Kings collected their last aspect, a strong wave of magic covered the earth signaling their arrival. 

You glanced up at Robyn who was babbling to herself how cool it would be. Would it be cool? Maybe… It would also be terrifying though. You would control the world, literally. Robyn suddenly stopped talking and looked to you in confusion. 

“Hey… Do you remember when I joked about my soul base aspect being a ‘wuss’?” You nodded. She bit her lip for a moment. “You said I’d be surprised then. What did you mean by that?” You laughed at this as she continued to gnaw on her lower lip. “This may seem weird but, I can see souls.” She stopped biting and knitted her eyebrows. “You… can?” You nodded. “Usually I can only see them when someone is feeling an extreme emotion. Like, I’m guessing you were insanely nervous.” She nodded in thought and began biting her lip again. 

“H… How?” You sighed and leaned back in your seat, noticing the drink in front of you. She noticed your gaze and smiled. “I got it for you when you were spacing out.” 

“Thanks.” You took a hold of it and sipped it as you thought of how to explain it. “Well, my mom used to tell me that it’s passed down in our family. I’m the only one in my immediate family who has it. My Aunt is the only other one who has it.” Robyn bit into another macaron. 

“My grandma used to tell me that my family is a descendant of one of the three Kings, one of the two who sealed the monsters actually, but, I never believed her. I mean, descendants are known to use some degree of magic and I’ve never been able to.” Robyn stopped and looked up in amusement. “Does that mean you’ve tried?” Your face reddened. “I was little, okay?” She laughed loudly again, covering her mouth as she did. 

“Either way, that’s so cool.” She ate another macaron. “I’d wuf to haf fat.” You snickered at this. “You’d love to have this?” She nodded, swallowing the green macaron. You glanced at your phone and sighed. “Do you know the nearest bus stop? I need to get home.” Robyn looked at you before laughing. “Oh wait, you were serious? Nah, dude. I’ll drive you home. I don’t trust the people at night on the buses…” She grumbled. She grabbed her box with her last five macarons. 

You followed her to the car and waited as she unlocked it and twisted the key in the ignition. “More German music?” She shook her head. “I only have like five songs in German. The rest are in English. Wait there’s one French song.” You rolled your eyes at this as you chuckled. She was really weird. “Oh hey, before I turn music on, do you mind if I get your number?” 

She didn’t seem like a bad person, weird yeah, but not bad. “Sure.” She grinned happily and handed you her phone. You quickly put yourself in her contacts and she played her music. Now it was Rock. 

“Alrighty, address?” She handed you her phone again and you placed your address in the GPS. “Alrighty! Let’s go!” You smiled. This was nice. Girls night, sorta. 

You looked out the window and sighed. Tomorrow you’d have to go back to work though. You kind of welcome the quietness. You closed your eyes and leaned back. You had five of the seven aspects… How strange… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys! Sans will be coming in shortly! And Imma make this shit cute, okay?  
> With a little angst  
> Just a little. Maybe. Enjoy!


	5. Announcement

First off, i sincerely apologize for dropping the ball on this. I ended up not liking this and ended up pushing it to the back of my mind. Only recently did I find it again and made the big decision.

I'll be rebooting this and making it something you deserve, not some crappy wannabe story. I'm going to create a whole world for this, for you.

So hold on tight and expect the rebooted chapter 1 soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! I tend to respond to most.  
> Please leave kudos and comments! They make my day!


End file.
